


Abandoned Cabin

by murrphs



Series: I'm going to hell [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrphs/pseuds/murrphs
Summary: Having found their selves lost in the middle of a fierce winter storm, Kristoff and Sven find a place to warm up and rest in a small abandoned cabin. Kristoff looks around to find them something to eat, but ends up finding something he'd wish he didn't instead.
Relationships: Kristoff/Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Series: I'm going to hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Abandoned Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to request anything similar to this feel free to hit me up I'm my Tumblr @murrphs

Kristoff huffed as he dragged his feet through the snow. The wind hitting him directly in the face as they moved up the mountain, the fabric he had over his face wasn't doing much to protect him from the chilling bite of the air around him though. He could feel every speck of snow that managed to find it's way beneath his clothes making him long for a dry place to rest while they waited out the storm. Behind him, Sven carried the majority of their equipment. His thick fur protected him far better than anything Kristoff could wrap himself in, yet his own teeth chattered with the wind.

Squinting his eyes, Kristoff grinned under the fabric upon spotting a small wooden shack a little farther up the mountain. He yelled to Sven over the wind to "come on" as he moved faster to get there. Upon getting to the shack Kristoff knocked on the worn wooden door, the force of his knock being enough to make the door squeal open a little bit. He glanced in, seeing the room covered in darkness, and stepped in cautiously with Sven right behind. The shack was empty of life, yet it was clear that someone else lived there at one point.

The two let themselves in, Kristoff immediately moving to the fireplace to attempt to start a fire to warm them up. Sven on the other hand kicked the door closed and moved to the middle of the shack sniffing the air curiously. With the fire lit, the shack erupted with light. A nice warm glow filling the room letting them see the shack for all it was.

It was definitely small: Containing only a bed, a makeshift kitchen, and the previously mentioned fireplace. Kristoff moved to the bed, humming a tune as he stripped off his clothing and hung it from the mantle of the fireplace to dry. He was down to only his underwear and socks when he finally turned to see Sven nosing his way through the kitchen.

"Hey Sven! Save some for me," he said, throwing his socks with the rest of his clothes and approaching his partner to see what he had found. His nose was shoved into a covered full of bottled spices - many that Kristoff couldn't recognize - as if looking for one in particular. Finally Sven found what he was looking for and placed it into the counter top to look at closely. Kristoff immediately picked it up, inspecting the contents to see little red and orange petals sitting in the bottom of the jar.

"What's this?" He said, popping open the lid and taking a whiff of the contents. He immediately gagged, his face scrunching up as the foul smell invaded his nose. "Awe man, this is gross!" He said shoving the container away from him. Sven looked quizzically at the jar before he took his own sniff at the jar. Unlike Kristoff, Sven seemed to enjoy the smell of the petals as he continued to sniff the jar. Kristoff gave him a look before placing the open jar onto the counter and moving around Sven to look at the rest of the covers.

He found a few prices of food including some jerky, biscuits, and - Sven's favorite - carrots. He smiled to himself as he carried the items over to the bed with him, looking over at Sven to see him still sniffing the jar.

"Well if you're enjoying that jar so much, I guess you wouldn't mind if I ate all these carrots, right?" he joked earning a grunt from Sven. Kristoff smiled cheekily as he turned to look at Sven, but only for a second before his smile dropped for more of a concerned look.

In the firelight Kristoff could see Sven look… different. To begin with, his eyes looked dilated: big, wide, and predatory. His body was shaking, looking as if he was about to sprint at Kristoff and second now.

"Hey bud, you okay - ?" Kristoff's voice died in his throat as Sven turned his body towards Kristoff, his eyes flicking down to see the large hard penis hanging between his legs. "Sven..?" Kristoff said cautiously, walking backwards as Sven approached him. He fell back when his calves hit the bed frame as Sven boxed him in. He felt his throat go dry, his eyes moving between Sven's face and dick as Sven pressed himself against him.

His cock was warmer than the air around them even with the fireplace burning, the length of it almost the same size as Kristoff's chest. Sven rutted against him, the tip of his cock sliding across his chest and over his neck. Everywhere it touched it felt wet, pre-cum already sprouting from Sven's tip.

Kristoff had never seen Sven like this in the years they've known each other. Never had Sven looked so predatory at him, he was almost afraid Sven was going to eat him alive.

Actually, he hoped he would.

Kristoff shouted as Sven grabbed a hold of his underpants with his teeth, pulling them down and exposing his remaining body to the cold air. Kristoff was only able to shiver for a second before feeling Sven forcefully flip him over onto his stomach. He tried to move away, crawling up the bed however only seemed to aid Sven as his front hoofs moved on top of the bed efficiently trapping him there. Kristoff sobbed feeling Sven buck his cock against him as he attempted to mount him. He hoped it wouldn't go in and Sven would just give up, but the worst feeling washed over him as the tip of Sven's cock pressed into him.

"Sv..en -" Kristoff croaked, his body going stiff as the pain filled his body. Sven grunted beastly above him, pressing further into Kristoff.

"Sven, Sven please, God, pull out Sven…" tears rolled down Kristoff's pale cheeks as he begged his friend to listen to him, he felt like he couldn't breathe the pain was so bad, but as Sven stopped moving he hoped it was the last of it. Above him he heard Sven huff, as if regaining his breath, before slowly moving out of Kristoff's body. 

While Kristoff hoped that by him pulling out that meant Sven was done with him, he knew it wasn't true though as Sven began moving in again. More sobs left Kristoff, facing defeat as his best friend raped him. Let alone a reindeer…

The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that the pain had slowly diminished. He no longer felt as if Sven was splitting him in half, be that because shock had finally taken over his body or because he truly did open up enough to not be in constant pain, he didn't know. Sven was moving faster now, each thrust into Kristoff pushing him further into the bed below them. He tried moving his body slightly, trying to get into a comfier position only to find that it let Sven push even deeper into him. A moan passed his lips involuntarily, the sound seemingly pushing Sven to go even faster. 

The sounds continued to keep coming - Kristoff disgusted that he was actually enjoying the treatment being done to him. On his right shoulder he could feel Sven's warm breaths, puffs of air filling the space between them. He felt Sven's tongue lick up his throat, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. 

"Sven…, please don't…" Kristoff mumbled out. He could tell Sven was close, and honestly he was too, but his please simply went unnoticed as Sven pushed into him one last one time. The feeling of Sven's cum painting his insides pushed Kristoff over as he came all over the bed and his stomach.

Kristoff sobbed more as Sven pulled out of him, feeling whatever terrible mixture of cum and blood seep down his legs as he collapsed on himself. His body shook from both the abuse and the cold, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked over his shoulder to see that Sven had promptly fallen asleep on the floor next to the fireplace. 

His body was too sore and his mind was too traumatized to do anything however. He didn't know what to do even if he could. Before he could slip into an unconscious state, however, his eyes landed onto the jar that still sat open on the counter. Squinting his eyes, he could make out the faded letters and felt himself flush with anger at himself for not realizing his mistake for leaving it open before.


End file.
